


Outhouse Blues

by judithyaffa, mainegirlwrites, TheYmp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainegirlwrites/pseuds/mainegirlwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out he should've held it in. Lots of humor, and Dean in danger... A drabble story for Wynefred's birthday, co-written by CFEditor, mainegirlwrites and The Ymp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Ain't the Little Girls Room!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynefred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynefred/gifts).



> Thank you to Raloria for betaing this work. Your suggestions made it even better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by CFEditor.

Everything in the house was clean. No EMF. No chill spots. No rattling or wailing spirits. Then Dean felt nature's call.

"Back in a flash, Sammy. Gonna use the john," he called, spying the crumbling, musty old outhouse. Dean should have known. Sure enough, he pulled down his pants, and the crap began.

The battered door swung closed behind him, sealing him in. "Shit!" Dean said. The temperature plummeted, freezing his lower extremities. A ghostly lady appeared, staring in fascination.

"This ain't the little girl's room," Dean snapped, reaching for his pants.

"Sam!" he yelped, as the ghost grabbed him.


	2. Tight Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by mainegirlwrites

"Dean!" Sam pounded on the outhouse door and yanked on the rusty handle. He stared in disbelief as it came off in his hand.

"Sammy? I found our ghost. Turns out she's – uh, pretty friendly," came Dean's muffled response.

"Are you going to be okay? I have to go salt and burn the bones."

Dean rattled the door loudly, seeking escape, but the seal held. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? This outhouse wasn't meant for two," he groaned.

"Want some reading material?"

"Dammit, Sammy!"

"Okay, sorry. Be back as soon as I can!"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Hurry. Please."


	3. Dean Finds Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by TheYmp.

Just when Dean thought he'd had it, Sam returned.

"Any relief yet?"

"No, I thought you burned the bones!" Dean shrieked, dodging the spirit's wandering hands.

Sam couldn't help laughing, "I did. It's not my fault you were caught with your pants down!"

" _Alright, sweetheart!_ That's it!" Dean struck a match, flushing the spirit away. The door opened and Dean staggered out.

"You okay after your toilet brush with death?" Sam smirked.

"Don't joke..." Dean shuddered, shielding his groin. "Who knows what damage those f-f-f-freezing hands did?"

Sam snorted.

"Still..." Dean grinned. "The ghost knew quality when she saw it."


End file.
